


Things you said when it was 1 am

by SweetDreamsAreMadeOfThis



Series: Things you said [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, John's POV, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Mary's dead, Prompt Fic, Rosie was an elaborate lie (or someone else's baby), S4 didn't happen, She was a villain, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsAreMadeOfThis/pseuds/SweetDreamsAreMadeOfThis
Summary: Sherlock and John have been dating for a couple of months. Everything is new and fresh and happy; but some things are still left unsaid. One night he can't sleep, John decides to make it right and writes Sherlock a letter to tell him everything that weighs on his heart.





	Things you said when it was 1 am




End file.
